Beavis' Juliet
by GoldenManekiNeko
Summary: Another collab' with LiveFoREver93. She originally wanted to collab' with Ghoully but he blocked her and me for no reason. After accidentally injuring Stuart, Beavis is forced to participate in the school play, where he meets a girl, named Deidra.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at Highland High for the teen-duo, known as Beavis and Butthead as the two triumphantly began to make their way toward Gym-class after just having finished successfully annoying Mrs. Dickie into having a nervous-breakdown.

"LISTEN UP, PEOPLE!" Buzzcut yelled once everyone was filed into the Gym.

"TODAY IS NOT GOING TO BE A REGULAR GYM-CLASS! I HAVE BEEN ASSIGNED AS YOUR NEW DRAMA DI-REC-TOR FOR THE UPCOMING SCHOOL PLAY! WE WILL BE PUTTING ON WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE'S CLASSIC PLAY, 'ROMEO AND JULIET'! ANYONE WHO WISHES TO TRY OUT, YOU CAN SIGN UP ON THE SHEET OUTSIDE THE GYMNASIUM! IS THAT CLEAR?!" Several students nodded their heads as Beavis and Butthead just chuckled.

After school, Beavis and Butthead were walking home when they spotted Stuart walking alone.

"Hey, Beavis?" Butthead spoke up, getting an idea.

"I like…know how we can, uhhh…really mess with Stuart, uh-huh-huh…" The brunette suggested.

"Heh-heh! How?" Beavis questioned with a snicker.

"Watch this…" Butthead smirked before walking over to Stuart.

"Hey, Stuart! Uh-huh-huh…You wanna, uhhh…hang out with me and Beavis?" Stuart's eyes lit up.

"Really?" The pudgy-kid gasped.

"You really want me to hang out with you guys?" He sounded happier by the minute.

"Uhhh…yeah!" Butthead replied.

"But uhhh…you gotta come meet us at the lake tonight, uh-huh-huh…"The brunette added. Stuart looked confused.

"Why?" Stuart questioned.

"Uhhhh...You'll see, Uh-huh-huh..." Butthead explained before running back over to Beavis.

It was almost nine o'clock that night when Beavis and Butthead had arrived at the lake. The only sounds around were the crickets and the water moving against the wind. Not long after they had arrived, the boys heard Stuart running up to them, out of breath.

"Okay…" Stuart gasped.

"I'm here! So what are we here for?" He questioned between pants.

"Uhhh…you wanna like…hang out with us, right?" Butthead asked. Stuart nodded, not breaking eye-contact. Butthead looked up at the high rock that was right above the lake, Beavis doing the same.

"You gotta like…jump into the lake, from that rock, uh-huh-huh…" Butthead explained. Stuart looked up at the large rock, looking a little scared.

"I dunno…" He hesitated.

"That seems like an awfully-high jump…" He whimpered.

"Uhhh…I'll go with you?" Butthead offered, making Stuart feel a little better.

"Gee, thanks Butthead…" Stuart grinned as the two walked over to the large rock, climbing on top of it. The lake down below seemed awfully, far away but Stuart didn't care. He would do anything to be able to hang out with the two guys he admired most.

"Okay uhhh…so on the count of uhhh…three, we'll like…jump together…" Butthead instructed. Stuart nodded before looking down at the cold water that was beneath him.

"Okay, uh-huh-huh one…" Butthead counted.

"Uhhhhh...two...three!" Without hesitating, Stuart jumped in the water, Butthead taking a few steps back as he watched the pudgy-kid plummet into the water, below. Beavis immediately began to laugh at the cruel prank that Butthead had pulled on Stewart as he watched the pudgy-kid splash into the cold, dirty water.

"Nice one, Butthead! Heh-heh!" He snickered.

"Uhhhh...Thanks! Uh-huh-huh..." Butthead thanked as he took his usual spot, beside his best-friend. The boys' laughter soon turned into a feeling of panic when Stuart never resurfaced, however.

"Is he like...okay?" Beavis whimpered lightly. He loved to pick on Stuart but he never wanted the poor kid to die.

Butthead wondered that himself and only had a second to be relieved once he saw Stuart resurface, his head bleeding into the water. The next thing the boys heard were police-sirens in the distance, yet close by.

"RUN!" Butthead yelled. Beavis took a few, traumatizing minutes to stare at the kid that he had, had a hand in killing before whimpering lightly in regret and running away with Butthead. Butthead managed to get away, only to see several police-cars surround Beavis, handcuffing him and forcing him into the back of one of the cars. The next thing Beavis knew, he was sitting in Principal McVicker's office, both Buzzcut and McVicker glaring at him. McVicker had spoken to the chief of police that morning, telling him that he had an even worse punishment for the blond than time in jail.

What may be a punishment for Beavis, was a real treat for McVicker and Buzzcut. Beavis however, appeared to be guilty and traumatized for once. He had taken the life of an innocent boy that wanted nothing more than to be his friend. He felt like a monster as he tried desperately not to cry in front of his tormenters.

"Uhhhhhh…Beavis? Uhhhhhh…Coach Buzzcut and I have discussed this and uhhhh…we're not going to expel you…" McVicker began.

"Why? I like...deserve worse..." Beavis sighed, not even bothering to laugh for once.

"Uhhhh…uhhh…Stuart's not dead…" McVicker explained, as if he were able to read the blond's thoughts. Beavis perked up instantly.

"He's not?" He questioned hopefully as relief washed over him. He had always been more sensitive and regretful than Butthead.

"Uhhhh…no!" McVicker replied, shaking like he always did. A mean smirk spread over Buzzcut's countenance.

"INSTEAD OF BEING EXPELLED-!" He continued, not being able to wait any longer to tell the blonde his fate.

"YOU WILL BE PLAYING ROMEO, THE LEAD ROLE IN THE SCHOOL PLAY!" The thought alone caused McVicker and Buzzcut to burst into laughter.

"AAAAAAA! NOOOOO!" Beavis' cries of despair could be heard from the outside of the school. One week later, everyone who had gotten a part in the school-play was gathered in the Gym to rehearse.

"Ugh! This sucks...Heh-heh..." Beavis muttered beneath his breath as he covered his face in embarrassment.

"I guess you'll be playing Romeo…" A female voice spoke to Beavis. The voice sounded familiar to Beavis. He looked up and saw Deidra, a girl he had known since kindergarten. Her long brown hair was tied back in a ponytail and she was wearing what she wore almost every day: the only little sweater she had and a plain, old-fashioned, looking dress.

She was looking at Beavis with a kind smile on her face.

"Yeah, heh-heh...I'm a little nervous...I've um...never done this before, heh-heh..." The blond admitted with a shy smile as a blush began to form on his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

"I can help you with your lines. You can come by my house after school and we can rehearse." Deidra offered with a smile.

"Um...okay! Heh-heh!" Beavis agreed with a sweet smiled. He felt a feeling he could not describe overtake him as he finally made eye-contact with the girl in front of him.


	2. Rehearsal Is Cancer

It was after school that day and Deidra was getting things ready for when Beavis came over. Her father was not too pleased about this.

"So that Beavis-boy is coming over here?" He questioned as if try to convince himself that this fact was true. Deidra nodded

"He's coming over to rehearse for the school play." She told him for the third or fourth time that day. Before her dad could say anymore the doorbell rang.

"Well, just know it's him I don't trust not you!" Her Father called to her as he ran to answer the door.

"Um...Hi, heh-heh..." Beavis sheepishly greeted, becoming nervous at the sight of the glare the older-man was giving him

"I-Is Deidra home? Heh-heh..." He stuttered. Why did everyone hate him so much? The older-man gave Beavis an easy smile.

"She's in the living room." He replied, stepping aside so the blond could walk in.

"Hi Beavis!" Deidra greeted him with a smile, holding a copy of the play in her hand.

"Ready to rehearse?" She questioned.

"Yeah! Yeah! Heh-heh!" Beavis perked up a bit. His infamous, sweet smile returning. The two rehearsed for a good three and a half hours, Beavis actually getting pretty good.

Years of having to convincingly lie his way out of things had paid off as Beavis had practically transformed into a different person while playing Romeo. He was actually having fun acting.

"You're gonna do great in the play, Beavis!" Deidra announced to Beavis and Butthead the next morning when she spotted them, at school. What she was unaware of was that Butthead was not liking this girl being around his best friend. Deidra was the girl Butthead always picked on in kindergarten and he was not the only one. Other kids in school still picked on Deidra.

"Thanks! Heh-heh!" Beavis smiled sweetly at the girl.

"Beavis? Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Butthead growled.

"Um...okay? Heh-heh..." Beavis nervously agreed as he followed Butthead.

"What the Hell dude?!" Butthead hissed when he and Beavis were alone.

"What are you doing hanging around a buttmunch like her?!" He growled.

"Well, I kinda like...have to and she's kinda hot and she's real nice to me and she hasn't hit me once! Heh-heh!" Beavis excitedly explained, unaware that a blush was beginning to form on his features. Butthead sighed loudly.

"Whatever, dude! Uh-huh-huh…If you hang around with her, you're an even bigger buttmunch than I thought!" He growled. As Beavis and Butthead were walking back to where Deidra stood, they saw a couple of the popular girls walking by her with mean smirks on their faces.

"I wore that dress in the fourth grade!" One of the girls remarked.

"Nice sweater!" The other girl snorted sarcastically. Deidra smiled kindly at them.

"Thank you!" She thanked, watching as they walked away, both girls bursting into laughter as they left, mocking her. Beavis shot the popular girls a death-glare before heading back over to Deidra.

"Don't like...listen to them; they pick on me too, they're so stupid! Heh-heh..." He reassured her. Deidra smiled at him.

"I don't pay them any attention…" She reassured.

"Don't worry." Opening her locker and taking a book out, Deidra turned back to Beavis.

"So, are we still rehearsing at my house again this afternoon?" She asked.

"Of course! Heh-heh!" Beavis grinned, his sweet smile returning. Deidra's smile faded a little as she thought of something.

"But you have to promise me one thing…" She began.

"What's that? Heh-heh..." Though he appeared more concerned, Beavis still kept his smile.

"You have to promise you won't fall in love with me…" Deidra replied. Beavis instantly appeared heartbroken.

"Oh, um...okay..." He sadly looked down at the floor. He had already begun to like her but he felt foolish for ever thinking he would ever have a chance with a girl. Seeing how heartbroken he was, Deidra wanted to tell him what was on her mind but ultimately decided against it. Not just yet, it would break his heart even more.

"I-It's okay, really...Girls never really liked me...Heh...heh...I'm used to it..." Beavis forced a smile in an attempt to hide the fact that he was on the verge of tears.

"Beavis…" Deidra gasped, gently grabbing his arm.

"I do like you! I do…" She paused.

"It's just…" She just could not bring herself to say it but she hated seeing him hurt like this.

"You don't wanna be seen with me..." Beavis guessed. He had heard that one far, too many times.

Deidra shook her head, tears threatening to fall down her own face. Gently, she led Beavis to an empty part in the schoolyard.

"Beavis? I'm sick…" She admitted softly.

"S-Sick? Whata ya mean?" He questioned, already having a bad feeling that it was serious.

Tears filled her eyes as she averted her gaze to the ground then back up at Beavis.

"I have Leukemia…" She explained in a voice that was barely above a whisper. Beavis knew what that meant from all the serious shows that M.T.V. started airing.

"A-Are you going to die?" He questioned with a tilt of his head. He also knew that some Cancers could be survived.

"I found out a couple years ago…" Deidra replied.

"I've stopped responding to treatments. The doctor told me I should live my life as normally as possible." She sighed.

"I still like you..." Beavis reassured with a sad smile. On the verge of tears, Deidra leaned in a bit closer to him.

"I like you too…" She whispered before gently kissing his cheek and quickly turning around to run away. She did not want to upset him anymore. Beavis began to cry silently as he desperately hoped that no one would find him.

Butthead walked out, into the schoolyard, searching for his best friend. Smiling, he spotted Beavis almost instantly.

"What's your problem, buttwagon? Uh-huh-huh-huh…" He asked upon seeing Beavis' tears.

"Nothin'! I just got somethin' in my eye..." Beavis lied as he profusely attempted to wipe his face clean.

"You were crying! Huh-huh…" Butthead chuckled, stating the obvious.

"You were crying again!" He added.

"W-Who cares?" Beavis shamefully averted his tearful-gaze to the ground. Butthead's remarks were not helping as he continued to sob softly.

"Uh-huh-huh…You dumbass!" Butthead snickered before walking back into the school. Beavis gasped in surprise at the insult and of course began to cry harder.


	3. Making Things Right

Beavis somberly returned to Deidra's house for another round of rehearsal, still trying to force a smile to hide his sadness.

"Hey, Beavis!" Deidra greeted him when she answered the door. Her smile faded when she saw how sad he looked.

"You ok?" She questioned.

"I'm fine, just..." Beavis trailed off as something was on his mind.

"Your doctor like...said you should try to live your life as normal as possible, right?" He continued.

"Right…" Deidra replied softly, leaning against the door frame.

"Why?" She questioned.

"Well, wouldn't dating me be normal? Heh-heh!" Beavis was getting philosophical again.

"Deidra, I've never met a girl like you before and I would be sad if you died but I would feel even worse if I didn't get to spend the rest of your life with you so whata ya say?" He pulled a bouquet of roses that he stole from Anderson's rose bush from behind his back. Deidra covered her eyes with her thumb and index finger, not wanting Beavis to see her cry even though they were just tears of happiness.

"I-I'd love to!" She happily agreed, accepting the flowers and suddenly remembering why he was at her house in the first place.

"C'mon! Let's rehearse." She exclaimed before leading him inside. It was going to be an even bigger surprise to him that she was going to be playing the part of Juliet. Beavis only thought she was reading the role to help him learn his lines.

"Oh, right! Heh-heh!" Beavis chuckled nervously, forgetting why he had originally arrived at her house himself as he followed her. He seemed a bit happier that she had agreed to date him. After another few hours of rehearsing, Deidra and Beavis were sitting on her living-room couch, chatting and catching up.

"And that's why I'm in the school play..." Beavis explained why McVicker and Buzzcut had initially forced him to join the play with a sigh of regret.

"Butthead would make fun of me if he found out but I like...still feel bad for what we did to Stuart, ya know what I'm sayin'? Heh-heh..." He admitted with a sad sigh.

"Have you gone to see Stuart in the hospital?" Deidra asked.

"I'd visit him and try to apologize to him." She suggested.

"Um...no, heh-heh...I actually didn't think of that yet, hm-hm-heh..." Beavis replied with a nervous grin.

"Well, don't you think it'd be the right thing to do?" Deidra asked.

"I mean all he wanted was to be your friend. Beside..." She paused.

"I think you'd feel better if you went and apologized to him…" She pointed out.

"Yeah! Yeah! You're right! Heh-heh!" Beavis excitedly agreed with his usual sweet smile. Deidra smiled back.

"Why don't you go over there now?" She suggested.

"Are ya sure ya won't mind? Heh-heh..." Beavis asked as he stood up from the couch. He really wanted to check on Stuart but he also did not just want to leave Deidra so suddenly, in the middle of their date.

"Of course I don't mind! Go ahead." Deidra reassured with a small smile.

"Thanks, babe, heh-heh! See ya again soon, hm-hm-heh!" Beavis gave Deidra a kiss on the cheek before running off to find Stuart. This task took some time since he was not entirely sure which hospital Stuart had gone to. Good thing he remembered Stuart's last name from when his mail was accidentally sent to Butthead's house.

Stuart was laying in his hospital-bed watching T.V. his leg propped up in a cast and sling, cuts and bruises covering his face. Beavis frowned, his guilt returning as he timidly entered the room.

"H-Hey, Stuart...Heh-heh..." He greeted. He felt even worse Stuart looked up from the T.V. with a hurt expression.

"Hey, Beavis…" He greeted sadly, suddenly surprised that Butthead was not with him, yet in another way relieved.

"Where's Butthead?" He questioned, curiously.

"He's not here, heh-heh...It's just me..." Beavis sighed as he approached Stewart's hospital-bed.

"Listen, I'm like...sorry, heh-heh...I just wanted to mess with you a little bit, I never wanted to..." Beavis' eyes began to fill with tears. Stuart's eyes widened just a bit at the sight of how hurt Beavis was.

"I-It's ok, Beavis…" Stuart tried to reassure him.

"I-I know this was Butthead's idea, not yours…" He added.

"I shouldn'ta helped him, though..." Bevies sniffled as he quickly wiped his eyes to prevent tears from falling.

"Y-You just wanted to be my friend a-and now you're...Now you're..." Beavis finally broke down and began to cry gently. Stuart reached over and touched Beavis' arm. He knew what Beavis was trying to say.

"I forgive you, Beavis…" Stuart told him, giving him a friendly smile.

"T-Thank you..." Beavis sniffled with a gentle smile.

"M-Maybe when you get outta here, we can hang out for real, just you and me..." Beavis offered as he wiped his face clean.

"That'd be great!" Stuart cried happily as he leaned back against his pillows. The two decided to talk for another hour before Beavis decided it was time to leave. Beavis felt better about himself as he returned home to Butthead but he was still worried about Deidra's health. He hoped for a miracle but knew there never were any miracles for him.

"Hey Beavis!" Butthead greeted his friend as Beavis walked in the door.

"I got us some nachos, dude! Uh-huh-huh-huh…" Butthead happily offered the nachos to Beavis as an apology for making fun of his crying earlier.

"Oh, thanks! Heh-heh!" Beavis thanked with a sweet smile as he took his usual seat next to Butthead and began to eat his nachos. Maybe tonight would be a good night for him after all.

"Wanna go to that new Stephen King movie next weekend? Uh-huh…" Butthead asked through a mouthful of nachos.

"Sure! Heh-heh!" Beavis excitedly agreed with cheese all over his mouth. That's when Beavis remembered that he could not go to the movie. The play was next weekend! There was no way he could tell that to Butthead though.

Beavis knew that if he skipped the play that not only would he get in trouble but he would disappoint Deidra as well. He would have to be sneaky to pull this off but he would have to ditch Butthead.


	4. Butthead Gets Played

It was finally the night of the play and all the actors were in the school auditorium, getting ready for the play to go on, in ten minutes. Mrs. Dickie was putting the finishing touches on Deidra's hair and costume.

"Where is Beavis?" Deidra muttered to herself. Just as she looked over her shoulder to check however, Beavis walked in through the stage-door with a small, satisfied smirk. He had to walk to the movie theater with Butthead but thankfully for him, Butthead had to go to the bathroom before the movie started, giving Beavis the perfect opportunity to run back to the school to attend the play. Buzzcut sighed unhappily at the sight of one of the two students he despised most.

"Beavis!" Deidra cried happily, running over and giving him a hug.

"What? Ya didn't think I'd ditch my girl, did ya? Heh-heh!" He grinned. Deidra giggled as Buzzcut walked up to them.

"COME ON, BEAVIS!" He yelled, breaking the loving moment.

"GET IN YOUR COSTUME! WE'RE ON IN FIVE MINUTES!" Beavis quickly followed Buzzcut, Casandra and Gena backstage. Casandra was playing Lady Capulet while Gena was playing Lady Monique. The play was going well, much to Buzzcut and McVicker's surprise. Two and a half hours later, the final scene was coming up: the death of Romeo and Juliet.

Beavis had just kissed Deidra, who was lying motionless on a canopy bed, which was surrounded by beautiful candles to light up the darkened room, and had just taken out the small bottle of water that served as the poison.

"Come, bitter conduct! Come, unsavory guide. Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on the dashing rocks thy seasick, weary bark. Here's to my love!" He drinks the fake poison.

"Oh, true apothecary, thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss, I die." Acting like he was struggling to breathe, Beavis fell to the stage floor, pretending to die. When it was her cue, Deidra slowly opened her eyes to see Beavis on the ground as Earl, who was playing Friar Lawrence, said his lines. She gasped, falling to her own knees beside him and took his limp body close to her, holding his head in her hand, her other hand around his waist.

"What's here? A cup, closed in my true love's hand?" She asked, picking up the small bottle.

"Poison, I see hath been his timeless end…Oh, churl! Drunk all and left no friendly drop To help me after? I will kiss thy lips. Haply some poison yet doth hang on them, To make me die with a restorative." Tears filled her eyes as she closed them, cupping Beavis' face in her hands as she kissed his lips, remembering her next line as she pulled away.

"Yea, noise? Then I'll be brief." She pulled the fake sword out of Beavis' pocket, holding it high, above her.

"Oh, happy dagger, this is thy sheath. There rust and let me die!" She wedged the fake dagger beneath her arm, pretending to stab herself as she fell to the floor, beside her boyfriend. At the end of the play, the curtains closed and the audience applauded loudly.

"Who woulda thought that little bastard would be good at somethin' for once...Uhhhhh..." McVicker whispered to Buzzcut as Beavis returned with the rest of the cast to take a bow. Taking Beavis' hand in hers, she smiled at the crowd as the cast took one, final group-bow. Deidra could suddenly see the World around her loose color, her ears feeling like bees had stung the inside of them, making her unable to hear, and eventually her World went black.

"Deidra? Deidra?!" Beavis began to panic when Deidra passed out. He thankfully caught her just before she hit the hardwood floor. McVicker ran to his office to call for an ambulance, and everyone in the audience along all the kids on stage, surrounded Deidra.

"BACK UP! EVERYBODY BACK UP NOW!" Buzzcut ordered, taking Deidra from Beavis' arms as Mrs. Dickie came back in the room with a cold washcloth from the nurse's office. Beavis was worried but he did as told, nervously wringing his hands as he took a few steps back. An ambulance pulled up to the school several minutes later, causing everyone to keep track of what was going on, not once taking their eyes off what was happening before them.

"That poor girl…" Murmured a woman as Deidra was wheeled out of the school on a stretcher.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Bevies whimpered, on the verge of tears. Mr. Vandressen rested a comforting hand on his student's shoulder.

"She'll be ok, Beavis…" He tried to reassure the boy with a small smile.

"I'll drive you to see her, m'kay?" Beavis nodded, feeling a little better, only to overhear Gena talking with Kimberly.

"Bet she did that on purpose! The dork! Milking her time in the spotlight all she can." Gena remarked, earning a sicker from Kimberly. Without a word, Beavis approached Gena and Kimberly before punching them both in the face, hard enough to knock them unconscious. He then stormed back outside without a word, still on the verge of tears.

"Ready to go, Beavis?" Mr. Vandressen asked as he walked outside to see Beavis standing alone.

"Y-Yeah..." Beavis forced a sad smile in an attempt to regain his composure. Mr. Vandriessen put a comforting arm around Beavis' shoulders as he lead the teen to his car. Any, other day, Beavis would have been bothered by a teacher, a man teacher especially, putting an arm around him like this but today, he would take any kind of comfort he could get. Beavis remained silent through the drive as merely speaking one word alone would cause the blond to break down again.

Beavis breathed a small sigh of relief as he rushed into the hospital, ahead of Mr. Vandressen. He quickly asked for his girlfriend's room number, running to it as fast as he could.

"Deidra?!" Beavis quickly entered the hospital-room that contained his girlfriend. The only sound in the room was the sound of the heart-monitor that was above the bed. Deidra looked perfectly-fine to Beavis except she was a little pale and had been hooked up to oxygen. He was able to relax a little when he saw she was just asleep, her Father in a chair, beside the bed.

"She's gonna like...be okay, right?" Beavis questioned Deidra's father as he nervously approached her.

"She'll be okay…I guess the play was a bit too much for her." Her dad sighed tiredly. Beavis whimpered sadly as he gently took her hand in his. There was no way she could die yet! They had just only begun to date.

Slowly opening her eyes, Deidra smiled at the sight of her boyfriend.

"Hey, cutie…" She whispered softly.

"Deidra...W-What happened?" Beavis' eyes began to tear up once again.

"I don't know…" Deidra admitted, hating to see him cry. She wanted to find some way to comfort him but she was not entirely sure how.

"Are you gonna...g-gonna..." Beavis sniffled as tears began to fall. Deidra closed her eyes, shaking her head.

"Don't think about that…" She insisted.

"Let's just try to forget about my being sick and have fun together…Enjoy each other…"

"Um...okay..." Beavis smiled softly, finally accepting that there was nothing he could do to save her. Deidra gently kissed the back of his hand before shutting her eyes and going back to sleep. One week later, Deidra was finally back at school. It was lunchtime at Highland High and Deidra was going to meet Beavis in the lunchroom when Kimberly, one of the popular girls had walked up to her with a smile.

"Hey Deidra, I just wanted to say, no hard feelings." Kimberly lied as she walked beside Deidra, to the lunchroom. Deidra just gave her a little smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" She bit her lip and looked down awkwardly.

"Deidra, you'd look so beautiful if you just knew how to do your makeup." Kimberly sighed before pausing for a minute and taking Deidra's arm.

"C'mon, eat lunch with me!" She insisted with a smile as the two girls walked into the cafeteria together.

"You want a Tic-Tak?" Kimberly asked. Deidra shook her head in response.

"No thanks…" The brunette replied, looking around to see everyone laughing at a piece of paper in their hands. Kimberly walked over to a table and picked up one of the flyers to look at it.

"Wow! Is that you?!" Kimberly exclaimed, holding the paper out for Deidra to see. Someone had photoshopped a picture of Deidra's face onto a model, wearing a bikini turned sideways with the words 'Virgin Mary?' at the bottom in bold, black letters. Deidra looked up from the photo to see Kimberly giving her a mean smirk.

"Nice bod!" She snickered. That was when Deidra realized that everyone was laughing at her, most students staring at her. With her heart beating quickly, Deidra's breathing grew heavy as she felt like the walls were closing in on her. It got to the point where she had to get out of there. Without a second thought, she turned around and began to run, only to run straight into Beavis' arms, eyes squeezed shut with tears.

"Whoa! Heh-heh! Deidra? Hey, what happened?" Beavis frowned in concern as he placed his hand beneath Deidra's chin to lift her gaze up to meet his. She looked up to see people still laughing and staring at her.

She hoped that Beavis would understand what she was trying to say even though she remained silent. Beavis narrowed his eyes at the laughing crowd before letting out a sigh.

"Which one of these whore's asses do I need to kick?" He growled in a dark tone that not even Butthead had heard come from him.

"I don't know…" Deidra answered in a voice that only he could hear.

"C'mon, Deidra..." Beavis took Deidra's hand in his and began to lead her out of the school. If the others were upsetting Deidra, his girlfriend this badly, then they were going to skip school that day. That was what he and Butthead would usually do when the students and even some of the teachers went too far with their bullying after all. Stroking the back of his hand with her thumb, Deidra followed Beavis out of the school.

"Where are we going?" She asked as she walked next to him, on the sidewalk.

"You'll see..." Beavis managed to smile, despite how angry he still was. After a short while of walking, Beavis lead Deidra to a small lake that was hidden in the woods.

"When me and Butthead can't like...deal with everyone else's crap, we like to come here. We're the only ones that know about this place, heh-heh..." He explained.

"Well, I won't tell anyone…" Deidra smiled as they walked closer to the lake.

"It's so quiet and peaceful here…" She sighed in content as she and Beavis sat down beside the lake, taking their shoes off and sticking their toes in the water.

"Yeah, heh-heh! Last place you'd expect to find me and Butthead, huh? Hm-hm-heh!" Beavis joked with a tiny chuckle.

"Sometimes, after days like this, even a couple of buttmunches like us need some peace and quiet though..." He admitted with a sigh.

"Really?" Deidra asked teasingly with a playful smirk on her lips as she leaned back and laid back on the grass, her hands behind her head. Beavis soon joined her.

"Peace and quiet seems like a Foreign thing with you guys." She giggled before leaning over and kissing Beavis' cheek.

"Heh-heh! Well, sometimes I just need some time to think..." Beavis chuckled with a small blush. Feeling something she never felt before, Deidra gave Beavis a flirtatious smirk.

"You're so cute when you blush…" She scooted closer to him. All Beavis could do at this point was release a seemingly-endless string of nervous giggles as his face began to turn completely red. Deidra rested her head on his chest, smiling up at him.

"Don't be nervous…" She reassured.

"Heh-heh! O-Okay, hm-hm-heh!" Beavis shyly placed an arm around her.


	5. A Rift

"C'mon, Butthead! I said I was like...sorry and stuff! Hm-hm-heh!" Beavis complained as he walked to school with Butthead, who was still mad at him for ditching him.

"You ditched me to hangout with that buttwagon!" Butthead growled, still not looking at his blond-companion.

"Uh-huh-huh…Why do you like her anyway, dude? She's like…ugly and stupid and stuff..." Butthead complained.

"She's not stupid and she's not ugly! Heh-heh! She's hot, she's smart and she's the only girl that's ever been nice to me and stuff! Hm-hm-heh!" Beavis corrected.

"Besides, if I didn't go to that play, I woulda gone to jail..." He added between gritted teeth. Though even if he did not have to attend the play, he still would have invited Deidra to the movies. Butthead smirked at the thought of Beavis in the school play.

"That would've been cool! Huh-huh…Seeing you, uh…screw up and stuff, uh-huh-huh-huh…" Butthead replied with a chuckle.

"Well, I didn't screw up, thank goodness! Heh-heh and ya shoulda said somethin', I wouldn'ta ditched ya...Hm-hm-heh!" Beavis explained.

"I did! Uh-huh…I asked if you wanted to go see the new Stephen King movie and you said yes!" Butthead reminded.

"I know! I'm sorry! I like...forgot the play was on that same weekend and If I didn't like...go to the play, I'm pretty sure Buzzcut and McVicker woulda had me sent to prison! Heh-heh! Plus, Deidra woulda been like...sad and stuff, hm-hm-heh!" Beavis sighed.

"Uhh so what?" Butthead asked as they reached the school.

"She's just a chick, uh-huh-huh. Chicks don't like you remember?" Butthead reminded.

"She does..." Beavis smiled with a small blush before smirking over at Butthead.

"We scored yesterday..." He added even though Deidra told him not to tell anyone what they had done in that secret spot in the forest. Butthead's eyes grew wide.

"Whoa! Uh-huh-huh…so, uhhh…what was it like?" He asked.

"It was warm, wet and tight, mm-heh-heh...Nothin' like my hand, hm-hm-heh!" Beavis bragged.

"That's cool! Uh-huh-huh" Butthead exclaimed as they walked into Mr. Vandressen's classroom.

"Yeah, it was, heh-heh!" Beavis smirked proudly as he followed Butthead into the classroom.

"Hey, Beavy…" Deidra cooed, turning around in her seat to look at her boyfriend, who was sitting behind her.

"Hi, Deidra!" Beavis happily greeted his girlfriend in return with a sweet smile. Butthead rolled his eyes, furiously scribbling on the blank, piece of paper in front of him as he gritted his teeth.

"Heh-heh! You look nice today, hm-hm-heh!" Beavis continued to flirt with his girlfriend, ignoring his best-friend's irritation completely.

"You look even cuter today but you get cuter everyday." Deidra replied as Butthead began scribbling faster, getting angrier and angrier.

"Aw, heh-heh! Well, you get sweeter and sweeter everyday, hm-hm-heh!" Beavis blushed. Deidra also blushed as she leaned over to kiss his lips gently, not caring if some of the kids in class were watching. Beavis proudly kissed her back, causing the other students to gasp in shock. The other students never thought that Beavis of all people would ever get a girlfriend.

As if on cue, Butthead's pencil snapped, causing himself to snap as well. Reaching back, he smacked Deidra in the face as hard as he could, causing her to fall backwards in her chair and fall to the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL, BUTTHEAD?!" Beavis growled as he rushed to help Deidra back up. When Deidra finally got to her feet, she felt a big, blue bruise on the side of her face.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE US THE HELL ALONE?!" Butthead yelled at her.

"Butthead! What the Hell is wrong with you?!' Beavis growled as he protectively held Deidra close to him. Flashbacks flashed in Butthead's mind: things that happened to him in kindergarten, first grade, second grade.

"I-I just...hate her okay?!" Butthead grunted before sitting back down in his seat, the whole room going awkwardly silent.

"Why?! What'd she like...ever do to you?!" Beavis questioned. Butthead shook his head in response.

"Nothing…" He mumbled.

"Oh, I know what this is, You're just jealous because I have a girlfriend and you don't!" Beavis accused.

"NO! H-How you can be with someone so...so perfect is beyond me!" Butthead spat.

"I don't know what she saw in me either but we love each other and I'm glad we met!" Beavis snapped.

"Awww!" Sighed some of the other students that filled the classroom.

"Why can't you just be happy for me for once? Don't me and Deidra get enough crap?" Beavis asked in a softer tone as his eyes began to tear up.

"B-Because I-I like...had a crush on her in kindergarten and now sh-she's like…cute and stuff…" Butthead admitted.

"B-Butthead..." Beavis sighed, appearing sympathetic.

"I-I just said and did all that stuff to like...uhhh, hide my feelings and stuff…" Butthead admitted. Beavis remained silent, not really knowing what to say, He had never felt so awkward in all his life. Deidra slipped her arm though Beavis'.

"Well, Butthead, as sweet as I think that is…" She laid her head on Beavis' shoulder.

"I'm in love with Beavis…I'm sorry…" She looked at Butthead apologetically.

"I'm sorry too but I've never felt this way before..." Beavis apologized to his friend as well.

"It's ok dude, I'm like...uhhh happy for you and stuff." Butthead smiled, feeling happy for his friend for the first time ever.

"Thanks, Butthead...Hm-hm-heh..." Beavis thanked with a gentle smile. Deidra smiled at Butthead as well, letting him know that they could still be friends. Beavis was happy that everything was well between his best-friend and his girlfriend. Now only if he could explain his secret friendship with Stewart to Butthead.

After school, the three decided to go back to Butthead's house for a while and watch some M.T.V. videos.

"Yeah! Bon Jovi rules! Heh-heh!" Beavis cheered as It's My Life by Bon Jovi played.

"Uhhh...I still can't believe you like Bon Jovi, Beavis! Uh-huh-huh…" Butthead sighed.

"Bon Jovi rules! Heh-heh!" Beavis excitedly repeated himself as he began to head-bang. Butthead just ignored his best-friend's head-banging and Deidra smiled, rolling her eyes. Today had been a really good day for Beavis; his girlfriend and his best-friend were finally getting along and Butthead was actually allowing him to enjoy a Bon Jovi video for once. Beavis truly felt like he was living the life.


	6. It's My Life

What Beavis did not know was that his World would soon come crashing down, on him. He walked over to Deidra's house one Saturday to see her writing something in a notebook.

"Hey, babe!" The blond happily greeted his girlfriend.

"Whatcha doin'?" He questioned with a tilt of his head.

"Writing a list of my dreams…" Deidra replied, not looking up from her list.

"Cool! Heh-heh!" Beavis leaned over to read a few. Deidra crossed one of those dreams off the list: befriend someone I hate. She did that with Butthead.

Her other dreams were to be in two places at once, get a tattoo, and get married in the church where her mother grew up. She crossed out the getting married one as she knew that that would most-likley never happen. Though Beavis knew why Deidra had crossed out her dream to get married, he still held onto the hope that she would miraculously overcome her Cancer and live that dream one day. She stopped writing for a minute and shrugged.

"All these dreams are hopeless anyway…" She sighed.

"Don't say that; there's still a chance you might...ya know?" Beavis hinted at the fact that she might live.

"I don't know, Beavis…" Deidra replied, looking down at her body.

"I've lost some weight and I just feel tired. Really tired…" She sighed.

"Well, we could always turn that list of dreams into a bucket-list." Beavis suggested, trying to remain optimistic. Deidra smiled at the thought.

"You know? We should! Where should we start?" She asked as she looked over her list.

"Uh...um..." Beavis bit his bottom-lip as he took a few minutes to think about it.

"I think we should start with the get married one, hm-hm-heh..." He suggested as that seemed to be the most important one to him. Deidra looked at him as if to ask if he was serious.

"You really want to marry me?" She asked.

"I do..." Beavis nodded, using a serious tone for the first time. Deidra sat there, unable to speak for a moment or two. Finally she managed to gasp out

"But we're only fifteen!" She shouted.

"So? Heh-heh..." Beavis questioned.

"The legal marriage age is eighteen…" Deidra replied sadly.

"Butthead's Mom's current boyfriend was a minister! I could prob'ly convince him to marry us! Hm-hm-heh!" Beavis remembered with excitement. Deidra's face shined with excitement as well but only for a moment.

"My dad will kill me…" She sighed as if her dream had been shattered.

"You're gonna die anyway, hm-hm-heh..." Beavis reminded. Deidra looked shocked and hurt.

"Gee, thanks Beavis…" Without looking at him, she ran upstairs to her bedroom, in tears.

"Deidra, wait! I didn't mean it like that!" Beavis attempted to call out to her.

"GrrrrrAAAAAAA! Stupid!" Beavis pounded his head with his fist a few times before turning toward the door. He glanced up at the staircase one, final time before deciding to finally leave. Butthead was sitting on the couch, throwing cheddar and sour-cream chips into the air, trying to catch them in his mouth when Beavis walked in.

"Where were you, buttdumpling? Uh-huh-huh" Butthead asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it..." Beavis replied in a defeated tone.

"Uhhhh…okay? Uh-huh-huh…" Butthead replied, going back to trying to catch chips in his mouth yet failing over and over again. Beavis quietly took his usual seat on the couch, remaining silent as he shamefully stared down at his lap. He hated himself. No matter how hard he tried, he always ruined everything.

Now, Deidra would probably die angry with him. Deidra laid on her bed, tears streaming down her face but she had calmed down a little. She loved Beavis but what he said to her was terrible. Did she really want to marry him? She was not sure. Deidra's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at her window.

Jumping at the sudden noise, Deidra ran over to her window.

"Beavis! Wh-What are you doing here?" She gasped, opening it and leaning her arms on the window-sill.

"Listen Deidra, I didn't mean that the way it sounded...I like...say things wrong sometimes, hm-hm-heh...I was tryin' to say what Bon Jovi said best: it's your life, it's now or never and you're not gonna live forever so you should try to live while you're alive..." Beavis explained himself as well as his mind would allow him to before pulling out the diamond ring he had stolen from Butthead's Mom's jewelry box from behind his back.

"A-Are you sure you wanna do this?" Deidra asked softly, looking at the ring, then back up, at Beavis. She still could not believe this was happening.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life, hm-hm-heh!" Beavis reassured with a determined tone.

"In fact, when you do die, I'm gonna recreate that play we were in, hm-hm-heh..." He added.

"You mean..." Deidra gasped, eyes wide. Beavis nodded to confirm her thoughts.

"Oh Beavis, no! I-I don't want you to do that to yourself!" Deidra cried.

"I would rather do that than live my life without you..." Beavis insisted. Tears filled Deidra's eyes again as she smiled, cupping the side of Beavis' face with her hand.

"Yes, I will marry you…" She agreed before softly kissing his lips.

"Oh, Deidra..." Beavis' eyes began to tear up as well as he slipped the ring onto her finger. Letting her tears fall freely now, Deidra cupped Beavis' face in her hands, kissing him passionately. Beavis just as passionately returned the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her.

"We have to start planning! You'll have to get Butthead's Mom's boyfriend to marry us!" Deidra exclaimed as she climbed out of the window.

"He's already at the church, we just need to get there, mm-heh-heh..." Beavis explained. He had been prepared for once.

"Let's go!" Deidra cried happily. Beavis smiled as he lead Deidra to the church, where Butthead's Mom's boyfriend was already waiting for them.

"Now?" Deidra gasped in shock.

"You want to get married now?" She did not have a dress or flowers!

"Yep! Right now, heh-heh!" Beavis excitedly nodded.

"But what about your ring? A-And our parents. They'd probably wanna be here a-and Butthead! Plus, we have no music, food, cake...all kinds of things." Deidra pointed out.

"All we need is each other..." Beavis reassured as he caressed her cheeks gently. It was just like the play.

"You're right…" Deidra agreed with a smile. Taking Beavis' hand in hers, she walked down the aisle with him, in front of where Butthead's Mother's boyfriend stood.

"Do you, Bobby Beavis take Deidra Long to be your lawful, wedded wife?" Butthead's Mom's boyfriend questioned.

"I do! Heh-heh!" Beavis happily agreed.

"And do you, Deidra Long take Bobby Beavis to be your lawful, wedded husband?" The man then asked Deidra.

"I do…" Deidra happily replied, still unable to believe this was happening.

"By the power invested in me by the state of Missouri, I now pronounce you, husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride!" Butthead's Mom's boyfriend finished the ceremony as Beavis leaned in to kiss Deidra on the lips.

"I've never been so happy in all my life!" Deidra exclaimed as she and Beavis walked to his trailer for the night.

"Yeah! Yeah! Me too! Heh-heh!" Beavis happily agreed.

"Wanna get something to eat?" Deidra asked, hearing her stomach growl with hunger.

"Um...okay!" Beavis excitedly agreed. Their marriage did call for a celebration after all.

"Where do you wanna go?" Deidra asked, thinking of all the restaurants around their area.

"Wanna get some nachos?" Beavis questioned as Burger World and the Maxi-Mart were the only two places he and Butthead ever got food from.

"Sure!" Deidra eagerly answered, her mouth watering at the thought of nachos. In the Maxi-Mart, Beavis' eyes grew wide as he looked at all the food his new wife had picked out: an extra-large order of nachos, a hot dog, and a bag of chips.

"Because of the cancer, it's hard to eat much of anything…" Deidra explained, hearing her stomach growl again.

"I can see that, heh-heh..." Beavis let out a nervous chuckle. He was so glad that he had decided to save up the money Tom Anderson had awarded him for the yard-work he had done for him as he payed for all the food.

"That was great, sweetie!" Deidra grinned as they walked back to Beavis' trailer. She pulled out a candy-bar from her jeans' pocket and began unwrapping it, biting into it. She bought it before she and Beavis left the Maxi-Mart.

"Heh-heh, yeah!" Beavis agreed. Once they had arrived at Beavis' trailer, the two laid on the couch and began watching T.V. to relax. Beavis wrapped his arm around Deidra, pulling her into his warm, comforting embrace. Deidra kissed the back of his hand before leaning up, against him.

"Anything special you wanna do tonight?" She asked him with a playful smirk.

"After all, it IS our wedding night…" She flirted.

"Heh-heh, my Mom like...won't be home at all tonight...Hm-hm-heh..." Beavis snickered suggestively. Deidra purred seductively as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lovingly. The next morning, Beavis slowly opened his eyes. He and Deidra ended up falling asleep in his bed.

Beavis smiled down at his wife lovingly as he delivered a gentle kiss to her forehead. Stirring under his touch, Deidra slowly opened her eyes, smiling up at her husband.

"Hey cutie…" She greeted him softly. She was about to lean up and kiss him in return when she fell back against her pillows from the aching-pain in her stomach.

"D-Deidra?! What's wrong?!" Beavis immediately began to panic, assuming the worst.

"It's okay, Beavis…" She reassured, placing a hand on her bloated-stomach.

"Ow…I-I think I just ate a bit too much last night and now I have a bad stomach-ache." She explained. Beavis let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't scare me like that..." He gently began to rub her stomach.

"I'm sorry, baby…" Deidra apologized softly as she leaned back and closed her eyes, relaxing under her husband's touch.

"I-I guess I shouldn't have had that chocolate shake but I was so, so hungry and now…" She paused.

"Now, I never wanna eat again!" She wined.

"I know that feelin', heh-heh..." Beavis chuckled at the memory of the time that he had eaten so many nachos that he actually began to believe he was pregnant. Maybe there were things Deidra never needed to know about him.


	7. This Did Not Go As Planned

"So what's like...next on that bucket list? Hm-hm-heh..." Beavis questioned as he walked to school with Deidra.

"Hmmm..." Deidra looked at the list.

"Get a tattoo." She replied.

"Cool! Heh-heh! Me too!" Beavis happily agreed. He knew that getting a tattoo would hurt but wanted to get one with Deidra for support.

"What do you wanna get?" Deidra asked later, that day as she and Beavis walked into the cafeteria, together.

"What if we got matching ones? Heh-heh!" Beavis suggested with a sweet smile.

"Okay." Deidra agreed, smiling back. Walking to the lunch-table with Beavis, she stopped suddenly, her stomach still aching. She looked ahead of her and saw Beavis talking with Butthead. She decided to ignore the pain and enjoy time with her husband and friend though she could not help but wonder why she felt this way. Her stomach never ached like this before.

It made her almost-afraid to go back in the Maxi-Mart. As she sat down, she could not help but wonder if Beavis felt sick as well. After a few vulgar jokes were exchanged, Beavis and Butthead grabbed their lunches and took a seat at the table, next to Deidra.

"Hey guys!" Deidra greeted them, playing with the food on her tray so it looked like she was eating.

"What's going on?" She questioned.

"Someone stole my Mom's old engagement ring last night, uh-huh-huh..." Butthead sighed in frustration as Beavis appeared progressively nervous.

"Really?" Deidra asked.

"That's awful! Maybe I could help you find it." She offered before looking over at Beavis.

"You ok, sweetie?" She questioned, hoping he that was not feeling sick like she was.

"Oh, yeah! Yeah, heh-heh!" Beavis chuckled nervously.

"I just need to go to the bathroom..." He semi-lied as he hobbled to the bathroom in discomfort, clutching his stomach. He had begun to feel nauseous as well. He secretly wondered if the cheese that was on the nachos he and Deidra had consumed the night before had gone rancid as he entered the boy's bathroom to throw up.

"C'mon Beavis…" Deidra sighed softly once Beavis had exited the boys' bathroom with a hand on his sick stomach.

"Let's go home and I'll take care of you." She kissed his cheek, beginning to rub his back.

"B-But what about your tattoo?" Beavis reminded as he seemed to care more about pleasing Deidra than his own health.

"We'll get them done another time…" Deidra insisted.

"Right now, I just want you to feel better…" Her stomach made a few gurgling noises but she ignored them. She cared more about Beavis' health than her own.

"O-Okay..." Beavis reluctantly agreed with a sickly groan before following Deidra back to his trailer. As Deidra and Beavis entered Beavis' bedroom, Deidra had to do all she could not to grasp her own stomach. She was feeling worse, feeling like she was going to be sick but she only cared about Beavis and how he felt. Lying on the bed, beside him, Deidra gently removed her husbands hands from his sick stomach and gently lifted his shirt up, rubbing his stomach gently and carefully. She was sure Beavis felt the same way she did, if not worse.

"Your poor tummy…" She cooed softly, trying to sound a lot better than she felt. She leaned down and kissed Beavis' forehead which was a little warm.

"Yeah, heh-heh..." Beavis agreed. His voice was strained and barely above a whisper. In a way, Deidra wanted to cry. Beavis looked sick and helpless, his stomach making loud, sickly noises even at the softest touch.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" She asked as she continued to gently rub his tender belly.

"Hold me..." Beavis whimpered as he cuddled up to his wife. Scooting closer to her husband, Deidra gently took Beavis in her arms, wrapping her arms around his waist and using one hand to continue rubbing his tummy. It took all she had not to groan out loud because of the pain in her own stomach. Beavis began to relax at the soothing rubbing before eventually falling asleep in Deidra's arms. When she was sure he was asleep, Deidra kissed her husband's head and gently laid him on the bed, beside her.

She grasped her stomach as another sharp pain hit it. As quietly as she could, she walked into the bathroom, getting sick shortly after. Beavis awoke a few, hours later with a startled gasp after having had yet-another nightmare. He quickly looked around, in search of Deidra.

"Beavis?" Deidra groggily questioned as she slowly lifted her head from where she slept, beside him.

"Y-You ok?" She leaned over and felt of his forehead; he still felt kind of warm.

"I-I'm fine, babe; i-it was just a bad dream, hm-hm-heh..." Beavis explained.

"Wanna talk about it?" Deidra questioned

"P-Promise you won't make fun of me? Heh-heh..." Beavis whimpered as he remembered how Butthead would often make fun of him for being the weaker of the two.

"I'd never make fun of you!" Deidra reassured him as she gently wrapped her arms around him, leaning his head on her chest and stroking his back.

"S-Sometimes when I'm like...real worried about things I dream about them and stuff...I-I dreamed that you...died in bed, next to me and I couldn't wake you up..." Beavis recounted his dream, on the verge of tears. Deidra held her husband closer to her for comfort.

"It's okay, Beavis; I'm okay…I'm right here…" She kissed his head.

"I think part of the reason you had that dream too, is because you have a fever…" She paused.

"How's your stomach feel?" She gently laid a hand on it, a part of her afraid it would make him feel worse.

"Still a little rough, hm-hm-heh..." He replied.

"You want me to keep rubbing it for you?" Deidra offered.

"I don't feel so good either…" She admitted.

"Aw, babe..." Upon hearing that Deidra was still feeling bad, Beavis felt guilty for letting her take care of him while she was sick.

"Why don't we just like...rest and stuff? Heh-heh" He suggested. Deidra shook her head, lying back in bed with Beavis. She pulled the covers over both of them as she began to rub his stomach again.

"Because I want to make you feel better so we can get our tattoos…" She replied.

"Um...okay but I wanna make you feel better too..." Beavis reached over and began to rub Deidra's stomach as well. As good as his rubbing felt, Deidra had to fight to urge to lie back and relax. She hated seeing her husband so sick. She was used to being sick as horrible as that was.

"Beavis, please just let me take care of you. I don't want you to worry about me." She held back a hiccup, knowing she was gonna throw up if she did.

"But I love you..." Beavis pleaded.

"But I would hate for you to take care of me while you feel so sick…" Deidra added.

"But you're sick too..." Beavis reminded. Deidra nodded, lifting her shirt up slightly.

"Look at me, I'm so fat and my stomach hurts so bad…" She groaned.

"You are not fat..." Beavis reassured. It was true. Deidra knew she was not really fat but eating all that junk-food the night before made her feel huge. Ever since she got sick a couple years ago, she was not used to eating like she did and now her stomach was paying for it.

"Come here..." Beavis pulled Deidra into a gentle hug, cuddling her close like she had done for him. Deidra shut her eyes, leaning her head back against her husband's chest, relaxing under his touch.

"I never wanna eat nachos again…" She moaned sickly.

"Me neither, heh-heh...At least not for a while...Hm-hm-heh..." Beavis groaned.


	8. A Dream Come True

Deidra lay next to a sleeping-Beavis, tossing and turning. For some reason, she just could not get to sleep. Her stomach really hurt as she gripped it with one of her hands, sweat pouring down her forehead. Her eyes shot open as she felt something…moving inside of her?

"Hm? Heh-heh...Deidra?" Beavis groaned as he was awoken by Deidra's movements.

"Beavis?" Deidra gasped, both hands on her stomach, now feeling scared.

"F-Feel this!" She begged as Beavis reluctantly reached over to feel her stomach, panicking a bit at the unusual feeling.

"What is that?!" He gasped.

"I-I don't know!" Deidra gasped before screaming in pain, grasping her stomach so tight that her fingertips grew white.

"H-Hold on!" Beavis carried Deidra into his arms and rushed her to the hospital as quickly as his legs could carry the both of them.

"H-Hurry, Beavis!" Deidra whimpered, burying her head in his shoulder and closing her eyes. Since Beavis had gained a lot of experience from constantly running away from people that wanted to hurt him, he had arrived at the hospital with Deidra pretty quickly but out of breath. After explaining the situation as best as she could, Deidra was loaded onto a gurney and rushed back into the emergency-room.

"Beavis?" She whimpered weakly, opening her eyes a little. She felt so weak and tired.

"It'll like...be okay, Deidra..." Beavis reassured as he watched his wife disappear into the emergency-room, though he was not entirely sure what was going on himself. All Deidra heard were the sounds of monitors beeping, all around her along with the voices of nurses and doctors yelling orders at each other. The next thing she knew, a bright, white light was in her face and she heard...Beavis' voice calling her name? Deidra's eyes snapped open as she sat up in Beavis' bed with a start, panting heavily.

"B-Beavis?" She asked, looking beside her. Sure enough, there her husband lay.

"Deidra? Are you like...okay? Heh-heh..." Beavis questioned once he had managed to shake his wife awake.

"Yeah, I-I just had a bad dream is all…" Deidra reassured.

"Hey, wanna go get those tattoos?" She smiled, changing the subject.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Beavis nodded eagerly.

"Cool!" Deidra smiled.

"So, what should we get?" She asked once they were standing outside of the tattoo parlor.

"Um...I dunno, heh-heh! Somethin' cool?" Beavis suggested.

"Well, since we're getting matching tattoos I think we should get…" Deidra began when stopped short, finding the perfect set on the wall, in front of her: one picture had the word, 'Romeo' in beautiful script while the matching one had the word, 'Juliet' in the same, beautiful lettering.

"Them! They're perfect!" She cried.

"Yeah! Yeah! They are! Heh-heh!" Beavis agreed as the tattoos fondly reminded him of the play, where he had first met his wife.

"Alright, who's first?" Asked the tattoo-artist.

"Me!" Deidra replied, getting in the chair. Once it was finished, the tattoo artist eyed the bruises around the teen-girls arm where he had done the tattoo. Deidra recognized that look.

"It's okay, I know…" Deidra reassured as if reading his thoughts. Beavis frowned in concern as the bruises reminded him of how sick she was. At least Romeo and Juliet had inspired him to follow her to the afterlife. Beavis whimpered lightly in pain as he got his tattoo next but he was able to tolerate the pain since he had experienced much, much worse.

"Beavis?" Deidra broke the silence between them as they exited the tattoo parlor. Her dream last night had brought up a new question to her mind.

"Do you think if I wasn't…" She did not want to say the word.

"If I wasn't…you know? T-That we'd have children someday?" She finally popped the question.

"Yeah, heh-heh..." Beavis replied softly. He had always wanted children but he reframed from admitting this to Deidra out of fear that it would make her feel worse.

"I'd love to have children but I'm scared if I got pregnant, the baby and I would be put at risk because of my sickness..." Deidra admitted.

"Yeah and if I ever had children..." Beavis trailed off with a sad, longingly look of broken dreams.

"They would end up like me..." He sighed sadly.

"They would turn out funny and sweet like you with a good heart, just like you…" Deidra reassured before kissing his lips softly. Beavis blushed at the kiss before chuckling shyly.

"Heh-heh...Thanks Deidra..." He smiled softly, glad that someone thought of him that way. Deidra wrapped an arm around her husband's shoulder as they walked back to his trailer.

"I'd love to have kids but I'd hate for something to..to happen to me and for you two to be alone." Deidra sighed sadly with a frown.

"I would too but I couldn't even take care of a bag of flour for health class..." Beavis admitted with a sad sigh.

"You could if I were here to help you. I think you'd be a great dad." Deidra grinned.

"Really? Heh-heh!" Beavis smiled softly, appearing touched.

"Really…" Deidra replied softly as she pulled Beavis into a soft hug before the two entered his trailer.

"So, what's next on that list? Heh-heh!" Beavis chuckled.

"Be in two places at once…" Deidra replied, leaning back on the old, living-room couch and resting her feet in Beavis' lap

"I wonder how we're gonna pull that off..." Beavis pondered.

"I have an idea!" Deidra announced, gently pulling Beavis up, from the couch and leading him out, to an old truck that sat in his driveway. Hours later, she pulled to a stop at a sign that said, 'WELCOME TO FLORIDA'.

"Okay…" Deidra began as she and Beavis got out of the car.

"Put one foot here and the other here." Beavis did as instructed, placing either foot on either side of the crack in the road.

"There, We're in two places at once!" Deidra smiled in excitement.

"Heh-heh! Cool! " Beavis grinned excitedly.

"Sooo...what should we do now?" Deidra asked, feeling a bit sad because they had done everything on her list.

"Um...I dunno, Heh-heh..." Beavis shrugged, still feeling bad for his wife.

"Wanna watch the stars?" Deidra asked, looking up at the star-filled night sky,

"Yeah! Yeah! Heh-heh!" Beavis excitedly agreed. Finding a spot underneath a tree, Deidra sat in Beavis' lap, his arms wrapped protectively around her as she laid back against his chest and kissed his cheek.

"Do you have any dreams, Beavis?" Deidra asked softly as they watched the stars twinkle in the night sky.

"I used to...until it came true, heh-heh..." Beavis replied as he kissed the top of Deidra's head gently. Looking over her shoulder, at him, Deidra cupped the side of his face in her hand and kissed him gently as tears of happiness fell from her eyes.

"I'm scared of not being with you…" She admitted.

"I'll always be with you...even if you die..." Beavis reassured with a small smile. He had already stolen some rat-poison from Anderson's house to prepare for that day. His only hope was that Butthead would not find it and start asking questions.

"Please…Beavis, please don't do that to yourself…" Deidra begged quietly.

"Why not? It's not like I have anything to live for when you leave...Everyone hates me even Butthead...Nobody'll even miss me..." Beavis admitted with a sad sigh.

Deidra was unsure of what to say next. Instead, she kissed Beavis' forehead before pulling him in a tight hug.

"And what if I beat this horrible disease?" She asked with a hopeful smile.

"We could be able to have children." She added.

"Then we'll be one, big happy family, hm-hm-heh...I'm only plannin' to like...kill myself if you die, hm-hm-heh..." Beavis explained. Sadness filled Deidra's heart, not wanting anything to happen to her or her husband either. Not being able to hold her feelings back any longer, she sobbed on Beavis' shoulder, holding him tight.

"Dedira, dont cry...It won't be so bad..." Beavis reassured as he held her close.

"I'm scared, Beavis!" Deidra admitted with a sob.

"I'm scared! I mean, I'm only 15! I-I should be looking into the future! S-Still being with you a-and having a family one day!" At the thought of that, she cried even more.

"Hey, maybe you'll survive..." Beavis reassured as he tried desperately to think of a way to save Deidra's life.

"I hope so…" Deidra whimpered, cupping Beavis' face in her hands and kissing him.

"I got an idea!" Beavis suddenly pulled away from the kiss once he remembered something. He grabbed Deidra's arm and quickly lead her back to the truck.


	9. The Future Is Bright Blue

"Beavis!" Deidra cried, wiping her tears with the back of her arm.

"Where are we going?" She asked as she struggled to keep up with him.

"I know a guy-er a girl! Heh-heh!" Beavis replied as he lead Deidra to a familiar-looking, fortune teller's tent. Once he lead Deidra inside, the two were met with the familiar face of Madame Blavatsky.

"What can I do for you two?" Madame Blavatsky asked the young couple in front of her. Deidra frowned slightly.

"I'm not so sure about this, Beavis…" She whispered to her husband.

"My wife has Cancer; do you like...know some kinda spell that can help her? Please, I'll do anything..." Beavis begged frantically, ignoring his wife's concerns.

"I do know a spell but unfortunately, I cannot help her..." Madame Blavatsky replied.

"What?! But..." Beavis began only to be cut off by the gypsy.

"Only someone who loves her deeply can preform the spell and that is you..." She instructed.

"Me?! B-But..." Beavis began only to once again get cut off.

"You have the gift, young one...Only you can save her because only you are the one with the gift that truly loves her..." Madame Blavatsky instructed.

"What spell? A-And what exactly does Beavis have to do?" Deidra questioned from suspicion.

"He has to use his powers of course." The gypsy paused before pointing to a small couch.

"Lay down here, dear..." She instructed.

"What powers?" Deidra once again questioned as she slowly lied down on the couch.

"His gift. Now Beavis, I need you to place one hand on Deidra's heart and the other on her stomach..." Madame Blavatsky instructed. Beavis did as told, placing one hand on Deidra's stomach and the other on her heart.

"Now, I need you to close your eyes and concentrate...Concentrate on the love you have for your wife and how much she means to you..." The gypsy instructed as Beavis focused all of his energy on his feelings for Deidra. Deidra shut her eyes and relaxed. A glowing, electric-blue aura surrounded Beavis as he began to float slightly.

"Now, I need you to think about how it would feel to lose her..." Madame Blavatsky instructed. Beavis whimpered slightly as a single tear dripped from his eye and landed on Deidra's solar-plexus. A cool yet warm sensation pulsed through Deidra's body as she began to glow blue and float as well.

"It is done!" Madame Blavatsky announced as both Beavis and Deidra were slowly lowered back down. Beavis opened his eyes and the blue glowing subsided. Deidra opened her eyes and embraced Beavis in a tight hug.

"Thank you, Madame Blavatsky!" The brunette thanked gratefully before pausing.

"C-Could you do one more thing for us?" She asked. The gypsy smiled.

"Of course, my dear." She replied.

"Could you show us our future?" Deidra wanted to know. Madame Blavastsy motioned toward her crystal ball.

"Come." She instructed. Beavis happily approached the crystal ball, his hand intertwined with Deidra's as he stared into it with her. Madame Blavatsky smiled as she ran her hands over her crystal ball, staring into it.

"Oh! I see...I see..." She smiled as Deidra and Beavis leaned forward a bit, holding each other's hands tighter. In the crystal ball, Beavis and Deidra were both adults with an adorable daughter.

"Oh, my gosh!" Deidra cried with happiness.

"What else can you show us? Anything would be awesome!" She asked as Madame Blavatsky waved her hands once more, revealing Beavis and Deidra to live a life as famous actors.

"Whoa!" Beavis gasped with wide eyes and a huge smile on his face.

"Cool! Mm-heh-heh!" He grinned.

"I can't believe it!" Deidra added.

"Hey, Who's that on your arm? Heh-heh because It isn't me." Beavis sighed, his smile fading a little as he looked into the ball.

"Oh but that is you, Beavis; that's what you will become in the future..." Madame Blavatsky grinned.

"Really? Heh-heh! Cool! Hm-hm-heh!" Beavis smiled, on the verge of joyful-tears. Deidra kissed the Beavis' cheek before smiling back at Madame Blavatsky.

"What else?" She asked eagerly. Madame Blavatsky waved her hand over the crystal ball once more to reveal an adult Beavis and Deidra having Thanksgiving dinner with their daughter, an adult Butthead, Deidra's parents, Stewart both Beavis and Butthead's moms and an older man that favors both Beavis and Butthead, even laughs like them.

"Who's that? Heh-heh..." Beavis questioned upon noticing the man.

"That's yours and Butthead's father, Jed...You're going to be reuniting with him soon..." Madame Blavatsky explained.

"But that means...me and Butthead are brothers?!" Beavis gasped.

"It doesn't surprise me; you guys are so much a like." Deidra admitted before looking over, at Madame Blavatsky.

"Before we go into more about Beavis and Butthead's father, what about our daughter?" Deidra smiled into the crystal ball, watching as the little girl gave both Beavis and Butthead a hug.

"What's she like?" Deidra asked as she felt Beavis wrap an arm around her waist.

"She's just like Beavis, a bit of a trouble-maker but with a good heart..." Madame Blavatsky replied with a smile.

"She's beautiful…" Beavis cooed in a voice that was barely above a whisper, tears of happiness cascading down his cheeks as he watched his adult-self pick the little girl up and hold her in his arms bridal-style, slowly spinning around a few times

"And she has a beautiful soul, just like you..." Madame Blavatsky added. Tears falling harder, Beavis did the only thing he could think of to do: he kissed his wife passionately, pulling her closer to him.

"Would you like to see more?" Madame Blavatsky questioned softly, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Heh-heh, yeah..." Beavis replied softly as the gypsy waved her hand over the crystal ball once more to show a much-older Beavis and Deidra seeing their now-adult daughter off to college.

"You're going to live a long life..." Madame Blavatsky grinned.

"Oh my gosh!" Deidra gasped softly, looking into the crystal ball to see their adult-daughter hug her then Beavis tightly.

"She's so beautiful!" Deidra cooed.

"Just like you..." Beavis stared into Deidra's eyes lovingly.

"Normally, this would cost a lot of money but for a fellow psychic, this visit is free." Madame Blavatsky smiled warmly.

"Fellow psychic?" Deidra asked with a small laugh. Beavis chuckled nervously in return. He was surprised to learn that he had the same abilities as Madame Blavatsky. He would suspect his alter-ego, Cornholio to have some form of psychic powers before he ever expected himself. Maybe these powers would come in handy in the future.


	10. A Bundle of Joy: Final

"This is remarkable! It's as if she never had Cancer!" The doctor informed Beavis, Deidra and her parents as he appeared shocked. Beavis smiled to himself as Deidra wrapped an arm around him.

"There is one, tiny issue though..." The doctor began. Deidra immediately took Beavis' hand in her's, squeezing it tightly because she was afraid something else was wrong. She knew Beavis was thinking the same thing when she felt him wrap a tight arm around her shoulder and pull her close.

"Your daughter's pregnant…" The doctor informed everyone.

"Pregnant?" Beavis questioned seconds before passing out from shock. Deidra could not bring herself to look at her parents, in shock herself.

"Well, congratulations?" The doctor shrugged before stepping out of the office to give Deidra some time to talk with her parents.

"Pregnant?! At 15?!" Deidra's Father cried with anger while her Mother cried tears of disappointment. Deidra leaned down and reached in Beavis' shorts' pocket, removing a stinky, dirty sock and holding it in front of her husband's face. It was then that her parents noticed the ring on her finger.

"Where did you get that ring?" Deidra's Father demanded, getting angrier. Beavis of course awoke with a start at this point, mentally questioning why he decided to keep one Butthead's socks in his pocket before clinging to Deidra's leg, from fear of what her parents would do to him.

"Where did you get that ring?!" Her Father demanded harshly.

"I want answers, young lady and I want them NOW!" He ordered.

"F-From me..." Beavis squeaked quietly.

"From you?" Her Father cried.

"Yes, Dad…B-Beavis and I got married." Deidra spoke up. Her mother sobbed harder, causing Her Father to rest his wife's head on his shoulder.

"Married?! You can't be married; you're only 15! Besides…" He looked down at Beavis' ring-finger, looking him in the eyes.

"Where's YOUR ring?" He demanded.

"I-I could only afford one..." The blond whimpered in response even though he had stolen it from Butthead.

"It'll never last…I give it at least five months." Deidra's Father muttered angrily. At all the yelling, Deidra felt her stomach turn sickly.

"I don't feel so good…" She groaned before covering her mouth and running to the nearest bathroom. Beavis looked down sadly at what Deidra's Father had said to him. Even though he saw the future in Madame Blavatsky's crystal ball and knew that their relationship would last forever, his words still stung. Coming out of the bathroom ten minutes later, Deidra walked out to the car where her family was waiting. Opening the door to the backseat, she got in, lying her head in Beavis' lap as she curled up, a hand on her stomach.

"It only gets worse…" Her Mother spoke up from the passenger seat as her Father drove down the road.

"You'll keep getting sick, you'll start getting cravings, your back and feet will hurt..." Her voice trailed off, not wanting to think of all those things.

"I'm very, very disappointed…" Her Father spoke up, turning his head to face them at a stoplight. Deidra opened her eyes to see tears running down her Father's face. It was the first time she ever saw him cry.

"It won't be so bad...It'll be worth it..." Beavis reassured, stroking Deidra's hair gently as he fondly remembered the images of their daughter shown in the crystal ball.

'That's easy for you to say', Deidra thought to herself miserably. 'You're not the one who's going to be hurting and throwing up.' Deidra's dad came to a halt not soon after.

"W-What's going on?" Deidra asked.

"If you two wanna play house then…" He motioned for them to get out of the car.

"Then go ahead and play house…" Once Deidra and Beavis were standing on the sidewalk, her dad drove away without another word. Tears filled Deidra's eyes and she started walking beside Beavis, back to his trailer.

"Ah, who needs 'em anyway? They were a couple of wussies, hm-hm-heh..." Beavis reassured as he placed a comforting arm around Deidra.

"You still got me! And Butthead if ya want him...and possibly Stewart..." Beavis trailed off. Deidra forced a smile for her boyfriend, wiping the tears from her eyes. It was true; she still had Beavis, Butthead, and Stewart.

Later that night, Beavis was finishing up a shower in the bathroom while Deidra was finishing getting dressed in a pair of Beavis' shorts and one of his old shirts when she noticed herself in the mirror. Standing sideways, she looked at herself, a hand softly running up and down her stomach, noticing how weird it felt. She reached over and picked up a throw pillow from the bed, placing it under her shirt. It was then she thought of something: in the months to come, her belly would get bigger and bigger. Would Beavis still loved her when she became fat? Beavis exited the bathroom with a towel around his waste only to frown in sympathy when he almost-immediately realized what Deidra was thinking.

He slowly approached her and hugged her from behind, placing a hand over the pillow that was beneath her shirt and rubbing it gently.

"That'll like...be our little girl soon, heh-heh..." He grinned.

"Not too soon, I hope…" Deidra replied, turning her head slightly to kiss his lips. She then looked down at the bulge beneath her shirt.

"So you'll still love me when I look like this?" She asked.

"Of course, Deidra...I don't like...love you because of how you look, I love you because of how you are, hm-hm-heh..." Beavis reassured, tightening the hug on his wife slightly. Removing the pillow, Deidra turned around and wrapped her arms around Beavis' neck, kissing him lovingly. The next morning, Deidra woke up to Beavis' side of the bed being empty.

Hearing something in the kitchen, she walked in to find Beavis...cooking? Plates of eggs, bacon, toast, and fruit met her.

"Mornin', babe!" Beavis greeted with his infamous, sweet smile.

"Hey, cutie." Deidra greeted back as Beavis placed a plateful of food in front of her. Picking up a few eggs with her fork, she smiled at Beavis from across the table.

"You didn't have to do all this…" Deidra grinned as she was about to take a bite but the smell made her stomach turn again. She ran to the bathroom, making it just in time to throw up. Beavis was a bit surprised at first but knew enough about pregnancy to know about morning-sickness thanks to Mrs. Dickie's class. He got up and followed her to the bathroom. He then knelt down, behind her and began to rub her shoulders to comfort her.

When Deidra was done Beavis helped her to her feet and she silently rinsed her mouth out. Then she turned to Beavis and laid her head against his chest, wrapping her arms around him.

"I know, I know...Heh-heh..." Beavis reassured as he gently began to stroked her hair.

"It all looked so good too…" Deidra moaned.

"but our daughter apparently doesn't want me to eat any of it…" She pouted.

"Maybe the fruit'll help settle your stomach?" Beavis suggested.

"I don't think so…" Deidra groaned.

"Just the mention of food makes me sick..." She added.

"At least you'll have cravings soon, heh-heh..." Beavis giggled, a bit too excited about having a child.

"Yeah, Which means YOU'LL have to get up, in the middle of the night and make them for me." Deidra giggled before kissing the tip of his nose.

"Heh-heh! Of course." Beavis giggled with a sweet smile.


End file.
